In The Army
"In The Army" is the first episode of Season 2. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Drill Sergeant Summary Ren and Stimpy enlist in the army, unaware of all the obstacles to overcome with a big, bossy sarge, though they end up passing and entering a war. Plot Ren and Stimpy go to an induction office to register for the army. Compared to the stronger, taller men, Ren and Stimpy are weak. To register, they must take an eye test, and Ren believes that it is a message, as it reads 'This will hurt you' before he is given a mega shot. He sadly shows Stimpy his throbbing arm, and it is revealed that Stimpy got a shot on his tongue. Next, is a buzzcut. Both have the tops of their head shaved off. They then go to get uniforms and are administered into training camp. Ren thinks that it is not so bad, and both begin to scratch themselves, until they meet the Drill Sergeant. Ren is unable to understand his yelling to turn and walk, but Stimpy is able to, Ren struggling to keep up. Ren gets scolded for not following orders. The Drill Sergeant orders them to 'drop and give twenty', Stimpy following the order to do pushups, but Ren thinks that they need to give him money and Ren gives him twenty dollars, which the Sergeant destroys. In the mess hall, the two are forced to peel potatoes for this, although Stimpy has to peel far less than Ren. Stimpy thinks that this means that the Sergeant likes Ren best. Later, they are called for tear gas training in the tear gas room. They smell it and see it bad. They will not go inside, until the Sergeant orders them. They put on breathing masks and enter the room, which is filled with foul smelling cheeses. They are told to take the masks off and smell the gas, which causes Stimpy to cry, his skin to turn green, and his eyes to pop out. Ren does not smell anything, having kept his breath closed. When Stimpy asks why, Ren reveals that he cheated. Ren says that he is smarter than Stimpy and knows how to get around the Sergeant. Ren walks into a tank, being piloted by the Sergeant, and are told to go back into the room. Later, they are made to peel watermelons as punishment. Later, they are told to carry large sacks, Ren constantly falling into the mud and unable to get up. Ren yells at Stimpy, who has managed to keep up his endurance. Ren sits and tells Stimpy to walk, but the Sergeant overhears them and scares Ren. He must now carry the Sergeant. They go to their bunks, exhausted. Both are exhausted and take off their boots, their feet swollen and stinking. Ren says that he needs sleep and tries to, but he gets woken up. Getting driven into insanity from insomnia, the next morning he takes an ax and tears up his bed, laughing manically. The Sergeant yells at both and tells them to walk. They have to peel war heads, although Ren gets more of a punishment. Later, the two sit outside the bunks, Ren still tired. He confesses to Stimpy in a short monologue his fears, stating that he is the 'keeper of the cheese' meaning that Ren is heavily important, and that Stimpy is the 'lemon merchant' meaning that he is just as important. Ren thinks that the Sergeant is aware and is going to kill them for it, so they must desert before he 'lets loose the marmosets.' Ren picks up Stimpy and tries to escape, before the Sergeant stops them. He shakes Ren's arm and says that they graduated and are now tank paratroopers. Ren is happy, as they get a tank, uniforms, and become members of an elite fighting force. The two sing the national anthem, as we see that they are being dropped from a plane into a fiery war zone. Watch Episode Trivia/Notes *This was the first episode done mostly by Bob Camp and one of the first of the series to have John Kricfalusi do little creative work. His only role was the voice of Ren (however John sketched the wild take of Ren when the Sergeant emerges from the mudhttp://renandstimpyonline.tripod.com/index2/army.html). This is also the first episode in which John K. does not get a director credit. *This episode was designed as a "generic" cartoon. It was a way to allow John Kricfalusi to work on his more complex episodes for the season in production at the time including "Powdered Toast Man", "Son of Stimpy" and "Sven Hoek". http://renandstimpyonline.tripod.com/index2/army.html *When the episode "In The Army" was first aired on TNN, the scenes where Ren and Stimpy get a haircut and get their shot were cut. *This episode is a parody of the Abbott and Costello movie Buck Privates. *This is the first episode to feature the animation services of Rough Draft Studios. They would continue providing animation for the show even after it eventually moved over to Games in 1993 following John K.'s firing. *In the scene where Ren and Stimpy take their boots off, Stimpy has three human toes on each foot, but in the next shot he has four toes, still looking human. **Technically, this is the proper number of toes on a dog and a cat (excluding the dewclaw). *The Ask Dr. Stupid segment was reused from "Stimpy's Invention". *This is the first episode where Stimpy has human toes on his feet. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes where Ren and Stimpy are in disguise Category:Censored